In many sports, there are systems that use technology to detect when a player scores. Some of these systems use cameras while others use electromagnetic signals. Examples include the goal-line technology demonstrated by Cairos Technologies AG and adidas AG for soccer where a sensor module is suspended in a soccer ball, and the ball tracking technology of Hawk-Eye Innovations Ltd. that uses high-speed cameras to determine whether a ball crosses a line. There have also been systems proposed for ice hockey where radio frequency identifiers (RFIDs) are placed in the puck, and sensors are integrated into the goal to detect when the puck enters the goal.
There are sports technologies that monitor players and identify when they are performing certain actions. Examples include a sensor module from FWD-Quattriuum that attaches to a hockey stick.
However, due to fast moving action of many games and the possibility that multiple players are making attempts to score, such as during a practice session, it may be difficult to determine whether the player believed to have made the score truly made the score or if the score was made by another player. Tracking attempts and actual scores is typically performed manually (e.g., visually by a coach or other person) and is therefore an error-prone process. Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system that allows for accurate tracking of scores made by a player.